1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary device and, more particularly, to an auxiliary device for a drill bit of a drill to facilitate a drill working process.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional auxiliary device for a drill in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 5 and 6 comprises a base 40, a bonding member 41 mounted on a first side of the base 40 to attach the base 40 to a surface, a fixing post 42 mounted on a second side of the base 40 and having an inside provided with a limit hole 43, and a cross-shaped centering marking 44 mounted on the second side of the base 40. In operation, the centering marking 44 initially aligns with a drilling position of a workpiece 52. Then, the bonding member 41 is bonded onto a surface of the workpiece 52 to attach the base 40 onto the workpiece 52. Then, a drill bit 50 of a drill is introduced into and guided by the limit hole 43 of the fixing post 42 to drill a hole 54 in the workpiece 52. Thus, the drill bit 50 of the drill is limited by the limit hole 43 of the fixing post 42 to prevent the drill bit 50 from being deflected or vibrated during the drilling process.
However, the auxiliary device is not provided with a cooling agent to cool the drill bit so that the drill bit is easily distorted or deformed due to a high temperature or overheat during the drilling process, thereby decreasing the lifetime of the drill bit. In addition, the drill bit is easily choked or jammed by the drilled chips produced from the workpiece 52 during the drilling process, thereby decreasing the working efficiency of the drill bit. Further, a user has to hold a bottle by his one hand to fill a cooling agent to cool the drill bit during the drilling process, thereby causing inconvenience to the user when operating the drill bit.